Ryo Shimazaki
Summary Ryo Shimazaki is a minor antagonist in the World Domination Arc of Mob Psycho 100. He is an elite member of Scar, a terrorist organization bent on world domination and causing general destruction and chaos in order to leave a mark on the world. As one of its "Ultimate Five", he is easily one of the strongest members of the organization, who took the combined efforts of Claw's former Seventh Division, Teruki, Ritsu, and others before he was defeated. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Ryo Shimazaki Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: Likely mid - 20s Classification: Human, Esper, Member of Claw's "Ultimate Five" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Fought all of Claw with his fists only), Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Every esper is capable of exorcising and interacting with spiritual beings), Levitation, Teleportation of himself and others, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception (Far superior to any normal epser. While he, like other espers, can see spirits and the aura of other espers, Ryo can use ESP to gain omnidirectional vision and greatly enhanced senses), Analytical Prediction (Can read the movements of his opponents to predict their next move), Pressure Points and Weak Point Sensing with Super Sensory Zone "Mind's Eye", Regeneration Negation (Up to High) of Spirits through exorcism, Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation (All Espers naturally resist being possessed and mentally influenced), and Curse Manipulation (Powerful enough espers can resist or outright ignore the effects of curses, such as Sakurai's perfume) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Collapsed the upper half of a skyscraper as he attacked Teru. Easily superior to division leaders such as Ishiguro, and strong enough to be considered as a major threat by Sho. Fodderized most of the scars from Claw's seventh division and could overpower Teru with ease, even after the Seventh Division Arc) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Casually moved fast enough to duck a bullet. Combined with teleportation he can blitz high ranking espers in Claw's seventh division), higher with Mind's Eye (Attacked Teru and the entire seventh division too fast for them to react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be comparable to Teru, who can lift over ten cars) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Hit Teru hard enough to instantly break his three-layer barrier. His punches winded Megumu and other prominent fighters of Claw's Seventh Division) Durability: Large Building level (Completely unharmed by this explosion. Scars of Claw's Seventh Division couldn't even scratch him, with a golem created by them shattering its arm on him), lower against attacks he can't track/predict Stamina: High. Endured fighting against Teru and other espers while liberally abusing his powers for nearly an entire day before getting tired. Range: Standard Melee Range, Dozens of Meters with ESP, Several Kilometers with Teleportation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely capable in deploying and utilizing his esper abilities, average in most other regards Weaknesses: Overconfident. Fares poorly against attacks that have greater unpredictability and has trouble dealing with groups of opponents. Takes significantly more damage from attacks he can't predict. Super Sensory "Mind's Eye" makes him unable to sense whatever he doesn't focus his 'antenna' on. Is blind, although this is circumvented with his powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shimazaki_predicts_bullets.gif|Movement Prediction Teleportation Ryo.gif|Teleportation Shimazaki_Eyes.png|Extrasensory Perception Mind's Eye Shimazaki.gif|Super Sensory Zone: Mind's Eye * Teleportation/Movement Prediction: Shimazaki has the psychic ability to teleport at will and predict other's movements. If an opponent is going to attack, he pre-emptively predicts their movement enabling him to either teleport out of the way or raise his psychic barrier. However, the loophole in this power is distraction and unpredictability, as proven by Teruki and Ritsu using this to their advantage. * Extrasensory Perception: Shimazaki uses his extrasensory perception to perceive his surroundings, something which more than compensates for his lack of vision. Using his ESP, he is capable of 'seeing' much more than the average person, such as being able to remotely count the number of people and cameras are in an press conference room. **'Super Sensory Zone "Mind's Eye"': By concentrating hard enough and focusing his 'antenna' his extrasensory perception will sharpen until all he can "see" are other esper's auras. In this augmented state, Shimazaki is capable of discerning and attacking one's vital spots, causing his victims to collapse with blurry eyesight, twitching fingers and constricting pupils; he used this to to halt the resistance group's combination attacks. However, if an esper is strong enough, they can overcome the effects of these blows. Others Notable Victories: Mirio Togata (My Hero Academia) Mirio's Profile Cure Peach (Pretty Cure) Peach's Profile (Angel Peach was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Aki Jakago (Medaka Box) Jakago's Profile (8-B key for Jakago was used. Both were serious and Speed was Equalized) Explode M/Liv (Magical Girl of The End) Liv's profile (Post Upgrade Liv) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Precognition Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Tier 8 Category:Blind Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users